fever
by joanbabykyu
Summary: Kyuhyun demam dan menginginkan eskrim. Wonkyu. DLDR!


Joanbabykyu present

FEVER

Cast : Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun

Pairing : Wonkyu

Disclaimer : Siwon dan Kyuhyun milik mereka masing-masing. Dan ide cerita ini keluar dari otak saya yang tak seberapa ini.

Warning : Typo(es), Boys love. DLDR! No Bash No Flame!

.

.

.

" Shireo!" Kyuhyun berteriak kencang dihadapan sang kekasih. Bibirnya ter-pout lucu hingga sang kekasih berusaha mati-matian agar tak segera mengecup bibir plumy favoritnya itu. Ia ingat bahwa pria manis itu tengah mengajukan aksi ngambek padanya.

" Sayang…."

" Shireo shireo shreo!" bahkan ia belum sempat mengungkapkan bujukannya lagi karena dengan tidak pedulinya Kyuhyun berteriak –lagi- sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya bak anak 5 tahun yang merengek meminta balon pada sang Eomma. Well, sepertinya Kyuhyun memang tak jauh berbeda dengan anak 5 tahun melihat betapa imutnya cara ia merajuk.

Siwon –kekasih Kyuhyun- hanya mampu menghela nafas –sambil mencoba mengabaikan godaan dihadapannya- ia mengangkat tangannya kemudian menangkup kedua pipi sang kekasih. Ia masih bisa merasakan kalau pipi itu lebih hangat dari biasanya. " Dengar, kau masih demam dan lagi sekarang sedang musim dingin, Baby! Kau ingin demam mu semakin bertambah, eoh? Kau tidak sayang padaku? Sekarang kita pulang, kau masih harus banyak istirahat!" tangan itu mulai berpindah meraih tangan Kyu, namun dengan cepat Kyuhyun menepisnya.

" Hyung bohong! Hyung bilang kalau aku mau ikut denganmu ke dokter, Hyung akan membelikanku eskrim!" Kyuhyun keukeuh dengan keinginannya. Sudah tiga hari ini ia demam tinggi membuatnya tak bisa kapan saja memakan makanan favoritnya itu. Ia rindu pada makanan dingin yang akan langsung lumer di lidah itu.

Begitu mendengar Kyuhyun menginginkan eskrim Siwon dengan cepat menjadikannya bujukan agar Kyuhyun mau diperiksa ke dokter namun karna demamnya masih cukup tinggi ia tak bisa memberikannya eskrim untuk saat ini.

" hyung bilang kalau dokter memperbolehkan, Kyu!"

" Aniyo, Hyung bi - ….."

" CHO KYUHYUN!"

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya mendengar bentakan Siwon. Matanya tiba-tiba saja terasa panas, padahal biasanya ia akan segera membentak kembali pada siapapun yang telah membentaknya. Mulutnya terasa tak sejalan dengan peiRntah otaknya. Mulut yang seharusnya menyemburkan kata-kata pedas itu malah mengeluarkan sebuah isakan kecil membuat Siwon terbelalak horror.

" Hiks H-Hyu …."

" Ommo! Mianhe Baby!" Siwon segera menarik kepala Kyuhyun agar terbenam didadanya. " Baiklah baiklah, kita beli eskrim, hm?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan " A-ani, nanti Hyung me-membentakku lagi hks." Kyuhyun tak mengerti mengapa ia tiba-tiba menjadi cengeng seperti itu. Yeah, salahkan demam yang saat ini dideritanya.

" Tidak sayang, maafkan hyung ne? kau ingin rasa apa eum? Vanilla kesukaanmu?" Siwon melonggarkan pelukannya agar dapat melihat wajah sang kekasih. Ugh, rasa sesal langsung menelusup hatinya begitu melihat wajah basah Kyuhyun. Betapa ia merutuki kebodohannya yang telah membuat wajah adorable itu penuh air mata.

.

.

.

" Enak, hm?" Siwon bertanya sambil sesekali mengusap lembut bibir Kyuhyun yang ternoda oleh eskrim akibat cara makan Kyuhyun yang masih seperti anak kecil. Mungkin saking bahagianya ia mendapatkan eskrim ia menjadi sangat lahap melahapnya hingga membuat bibirnya belepotan. " Aigoo, sebenarnya kau ini berapa tahun sih? Kenapa belepotan seperti ini, eoh?"

" Habis eskrimnya enak sekali Hyung. Aku kan sudah lama tidak makan eskrim." Kyuhyun menjawab di sela-sela aktivitas –mari melahap eskrim vailla sepuasnya- nya dengan cengiran lebar yang menghiasi wajah polosnya. Membuat Siwon tak tahan untuk segera mengecup pipi gembil itu. " Aish, Hyung!" Protes Kyuhyun. Siwon hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus pelan pipi Kyuhyun.

" Hyung- …"

" Ya sayang?"

" Eskrimnya habis Hyung, a-aku mau lagi" Kyuhyun berkata lirih takut Siwon membentaknya seperti tadi.

" Sudah cukup untuk hari ini Kyu, nanti kalau kau sudah sembuh Hyung akan membelikanmu eskrim yang banyak, okey?"

" Ta- tapi aku ma-maunya sekarang." Mata Kyuhyun sudah berkaca-kaca lagi membuat Siwon tak berdaya.

" Hahhh, baiklah hanya satu porsi setelah itu kita pulang!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan wajah berbinar. " Terima kasih Hyung!" ujarnya sambil mengecup pipi Siwon sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya. Ia segera mengangkat tangannya memanggil pelayan untuk kembali memesan satu cup eskrim.

Hahh semoga kau tidak akan bertambah demam Baby. Batin Siwon.

.

.

.

3 AM

Siwon bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya, hawa disekitarnya terasa panas tapi seingatnya ia tak mematikan AC sebelum tidur. Merasa tak nyaman Siwon bangun dari baringnya, begitu menoleh kesamping kanannya ia terkejut melihat Kyuhyun yang menggigil sambil memeluk lututnya.

" Baby!"

Panas. Pikirnya begitu tangannya menyentuh dahi Kyuhyun. " Sayang…." Ia mencoba membangunkan Kyuhyun agar tak memeluk lututnya seperti itu.

" Di….ngiin… hhh." Gigi Kyuhyun bergemeletuk saking ia tak kuat menahan rasa dingin yang menembus kulitnya sampai tulang. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Siwon segera membawa Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya dan membawanya bergelung kedalam selimut tebal.

" Sudah Hyung bilang kan! Jangan terlalu banyak makan eskrim?" Siwon tak dapat menutupi kekhawatirannya hingga tak sadar bahwa ia kembali membentak Kyuhyun.

" Mi… mianhe, H-Hyung…. Hhh." Rasanya kyuhyun ingin menangis.

" Sshh, sudah. Minum dulu obatmu! Setelah itu tidur lagi, hm?" Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil. Siwon segera membuka bungkusan obat pemberian dokter siang tadi dan memberikan Kyuhyun obat penurun demam serta segelas air yang sudah Siwon siapkan di atas nakas dan membantunya meminum obat tersebut.

Setelah menyimpan gelas dan membereskan obatnya, Siwon kembali masuk ke dalam selimut dan memeluk Kyuhyun yang kini memeluknya erat. " Tidurlah! mau Hyung nyanyikan lagu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Begitu mendengar suara Siwon yang tak seberapa itu Kyuhyun mulai memejamkan mata menikmati sentuhan tangan Siwon yang mengusap-usap kepalanya dengan lembut menghantarkannya sedikit demi sedikit ke alam bawah sadar. Mungkin karna pengaruh obat juga sehingga membuatnya cepat untuk terlelap.

Siwon menghembuskan nafas lega, karna Kyuhyun sudah tak menggigil lagi seperti tadi meski suhu tubuhnya masih hangat tapi ini lebih baik dari pada tadi. " Tidur yang nyenyak saying, dan cepatlah sembuh!" Mengecup kening Kyuhyun sebelum ia juga menutup matanya. Berharap akan bertemu dengan sang pujaan hati di alam mimpi sana.

**FIN**


End file.
